teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
RYFUBA
"Do I '''have' to catch them all?"'' - RYFUBA when receiving the Pokédex RYFUBA (pronounced "REE-FOO-BAH") is the main protagonist and Salsa Prince (or Salsa Princess when RAISIN decrees it) of Team Four Star's Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An isolated 10 year-old kid on debt that was stranded, finding himself in boring ol Twinleaf Town (a cult town where everyone is brainwashed to love Pokemon) is forced by DROKUMA, Professor Rowan, and Dawn who were all passive-aggressive towards him, to catch and learn to love his Pokemon. RYFUBA escapes free from the hole they put him in and takes on his challenge traveling the world in the Sinnoh Region, raisin' hell with his dead-eyed happy, excitable, and also slightly Fat Pyromaniac Piplup partner RAISIN and his royal servants/court/armada the Grapes of Wrath of House RAISIN/RAISIN Empire. RYFUBA is the type that quickly plows through the adventure going through any lengths to get what he wants (for example his Wii). Appearance RYFUBA wears a red beret with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it covering his Light-Blue hair (you gotta have Blue hair), blue eyes, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf, black pants along with yellow tennis shoes, and a white and blue backpack. He wears a Pokétch watch which he jokingly uses the calculator to spell things like "BOOB" and "BOOBIEZ", or uses the Pedo-Meter to keep track of his every step. RYFUBA's face looks like a mix of a generic anime protagonist and Grant's funny smart and handsome face. His height is 4'8 and his weight is 88.3 pounds which according to BMI makes him a healthy boy (despite his Gym Badges being super-glued to his chest... literally... at least pridefully he constantly shines them at every chance he gets to make them sparkle/spark). RYFUBA wears a headband (like Ryu from Street Fighter), it is light-blue and has the word "Wii" on it. In memory of CLEO, RYFUBA drew 3 cat-like whiskers on both sides of his face/cheeks for RAISIN, to remind him, who he the emperor is fighting for. Thanks to the exercise of pulling RAISIN as Prinplup/Empoleon along with the throne/rickshaw, RYFUBA (a 10 year-old) is quite muscular like LAKIGR became if not more so. RYFUBA in Pokemon Contests wears a Tuxedo given to him by his mom, while he does indeed have interest in the Contests he also really likes to wear the suit elsewhere too (however other people told him removing his hat reveals his messy hair, perhaps wearing a Rose would fix that). Personality RYFUBA describes himself as a Pokémon Medium rather than a Trainer as he is capable communicating with them, being chill and soft-spoken typically talks with a quiet to normal pitch voice, having no Dad in his life and no understanding of the world outside of Twinleaf Town and seeing the world as disappointing, he exhibits an introverted, sceptical, paranoid, passive, and careless attitude and would rather stay put in his house (either using his PC to look at Poké Sluts.com (but forgets to delete his search history), or play his Nintendo Wii, video games like Brawl, Mario Galaxy, and Donkey Konga). RYFUBA is of Hispanic descent and while he is uncomfortable talking about it, he really likes Salsa Dancing and Contest Performing, it's likely that's two of the reasons why him and Fantina like each other (besides RYFUBA finding her French/Borat accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and understands the words she says), another being they have similar backgrounds, the more introverted RYFUBA comes from a cult town isolated from the rest of the world, and the more extroverted Fantina is an immigrant, suggesting that they both have a somewhat limited understanding of the world around them, as for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's "OH! HO! HO! HO!", (he's also a Hair Fetishist...). RYFUBA secretly wanted two Roselias because they remind him of his favorite dance, the Salsa, since it's elegant, full of energy, and involves roses... he can't let RAISIN know...or else he'll become his Courtroom Dancing Slave and decree that he will only be called Salsa Princess. Rather then be bothered with people like his raging demonic Akuma-faced best friend/rival/villain DROKUMA (whose mom drank coffee when she was pregnant and failingly tried to calm him down with Ritalin and Adderall and his dad Palmer weighing in at 3,100 pounds had an influence on him to be so energetic and avoid his dad's overly obese and risk of heart disease fate, DROKUMA was raised in the woods by wolfs and howls with the Houndour) who is always fining him ¢10,000,000, screaming about his little boy parts, and having the opposite personality of the more kind, polite, cautious, well-mannered, patient, quiet, and rational RYFUBA, or the Yandere Dawn (with her Jojo's BA laugh and malicious yellow eyes) acting as RYFUBA's dark reflection. In battle he seems to have quite the serious, commanding, and tactical presence (similar to LAKIGR) like he means business, and sometimes he does not tolerate weakness, since he is able to make RAISIN perform multiple critical hits. He doesn't actually like Fighting (ironic since he is the '''un-official Fighting-Type' Gym Leader)'' or Pokemon for that matter (perhaps he secretly does after all despite his apathy towards them, but he is embarrassed to admit it as he puts it in his journal, at least he was willing to save from KIRIXA from that Dr. Footstep/Footprint Fetishist from the Valor Lakefront, Route 213 Pastoria City, they are full of Foot Fetishists), preferring other interests more like his Salsa Dancing and Wii, he was forced to catch them and even learn to love them. A month after receiving RAISIN from Professor Rowan, at home RYFUBA still lacked empathy for him and didn't know what to do with him. RYFUBA is naturally very laid-back, a bit pessimistic, lethargic, but also the Voice of Reason, in contrast to the likes of Larenti who while also lacked some empathy and has introversion, he was less reluctant and instead rather frequently exhausted, a tad dejected, blunt, and apathetic. RYFUBA appears to be a Poké Flat-Earther stating that "Legendary" Pokemon don't exist, Fairy types don't exist and they are just hallucinations... according to his Pedo-Meter doors don't exist. RYFUBA's fishing talents are confident but also delicate (like the best lovers, too bad the TV stations didn't get a release form to air the footage). At the Veilstone City Game Corner RYFUBA immediately gambled with the Slot Machines realizing that the Slots were the closest he could get to playing with his Nintendo Wii (even after his poor luck at it and hearing about the Slots Wars of '79, Kanto actually split from the Gambling Alliance, the Celadon Massacre is still fresh in our competitor's mind, at least it's not the Goldenrod Voltorb Flip Scam, that scandal rocked an entire community, it temporarily ceased all competition as everyone kept questioning their casino's validity, it distablized an entire area as certain few vagrants learned how to cheat, the entire country of Hoenn disbanded gambling entirely and refused to have it in their borders, it truly was dark time in the history of such an amazing sport. Too bad Boingo the Clown tried to (unsuccessfully) steal RYFUBA's Coin Case he gave him by threatening him with a gun. RYFUBA acts as the sane straight-man who means business that reacts to the wacky events happening in this insane world. Unfortunately for him, the much younger RAISIN seems to have taken charge (RAISIN is a bad boss), treating RYFUBA as his slave/utilitarian and Butt-Monkey (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's Future Trunks) and forces him to carry him and his throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw (this makes RYFUBA want to play all the new games on his Wii) RYFUBA describes RAISIN as PURE POWER and making Dry Poffins for him (despite RYFUBA enjoying them and baking them really well) is a JOB ''(sometimes in battles he sends out RAISIN as joke to mess with the emperor and making sure he comically gets some cumupance via status inflictions). Other times the very passionate RAISIN is the one dragging a sleeping RYFUBA who lacks ambition and is more of a drifter. One time RYFUBA just wanted to go biking and thinks all these people attacking him with birds on a downhill ride are being really reckless. He prefers Pinapple on his Pizza and seems to have low opinion on religion (or at least a misunderstanding about it). In order to make his journey finish quicker RYFUBA is more than willing to let RAISIN be incredibly strong and rule with an iron flipper. RYFUBA leaves his opponents '"RYFUBARED"... and soils DROKUMA's bed... At least he delivered DROKUMA's inhaler, meds, and diapers to him or else DROKUMA would die. RYFUBA apparently bashes the union, and warns the journalists when they asked what he thought about the Pedo-Meter, with his phrase "GOTCHA". He also doesn't like the "Stranger-Danger" Clowns from the Pokétch Company and government who pay them taxes like Clown Lee who RYFUBA regularly fights in Poké Centers/Hospitals. He is a Conspiracy Theorist who rants to public cameras, believing that the government and cooperations are corrupt while they also lie to the people, he states that the media is sham, ''Rare Candy is ground-up Pokémon, and that Protein is ground-up people''. RYFUBA hates Trainer Battles, he's really not thrilled with the fact that just making eye contact means he's stuck in a trainer battle so he hides his eyes with either his beret or his scarf. Especially when the battle starts while he's in a restaurant bathroom and his burger (a burger made from the meat of the animal he shot with his gun) is waiting in the dining area. An interviewer and cameraman attacks RYFUBA in the Poké Centers/Hospital... and their last Pokemon slits its own throat due to Confusion. 'The interviewer promises to show the footage so the entire world knows what a ''monster RYFUBA truly is. Family It's implied that RYFUBA has grandparents/ancestry of Hispanic heritage, making RYFUBA a distant descendant of them since he has an inherit fondness for Salsa Dancing. Johanna: RYFUBA's mom, she kicked her son out of the house so she could have her date with someone she met. Johanna didn't really teach him about anything or even about berries, "These are Red and Black they're delicious for Jack". As such, RYFUBA ate some Starly droppings confusing them for berries. She either too is of Hispanic descent or married into it. LAKIGR: It's hinted that RYFUBA and LAKIGR might be related. Fantina: RYFUBA's girlfriend, they share an interest in Contest Performing/Dancing (plus RYFUBA finds her French/Borat accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and understandable). They appear to have similar backgrounds, RYFUBA is an introvert that comes from a cult town isolated from the rest of the world, and Fantina is an extrovert and immigrant. As for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's "OH! HO! HO! HO!", and RYFUBA is also a Hair Fetishist...). Power RYFUBA has the power to communicate with Pokémon, and manipulate time to his will. He used the ability to try and get a new Pokémon from a tree slathered in honey, only to find to his dismay that time travel will not get Pokémon to appear from honey-slathered trees. RYFUBA later time-traveled again in order to evolve RIPLEY into a Gliscor, which can only be done at night. Thanks to RAISIN forcing RYFUBA to physically pull around his throne and rickshaw, this exercise allowed RYFUBA to show his gains and casually punch heavy punching bags crashing into mounding tires all set up by the Dude Bro Trainers in the Veilstone City Gym. *While not factoring in RYFUBA's Backpack/Bicycle/Items, the Emopleon-sized throne (which itself is mixed with the skinned fallen members of the court), the rickshaw, and the memories of his dead Pokémon, RYFUBA weighs in at 83.8 pounds while Prinplup weighs 50.7 pounds and Empoleon weighs 186.3 (RAISIN in particular is a bit more fat), at bare minimum RYFUBA (a 10 year-old) has been constantly pulling more than 3 times his size, during his quest 24/7. **...This is way better training than that of a normal athlete. After first throwing mud at Ol' Lady Crusty the Masochistic Mud Fetishist Noctowl, RYFUBA turned the Great Marsh into the Great Mud Spa and Ol' Lady Crusty into The Flying Swamp Monster, prompting every Pokémon in the area asking RYFUBA to bath them in mud. Team RYFUBA's team members are royal a court/servants/armada called the Grapes of Wrath with RAISIN as royalty/the prince/king/the emperor of the Royal Family House RAISIN/RAISIN Empire, known for performing multiple Critical Hits. The members are meant to cover for each other's weaknesses. The fallen members become skinned and part of RAISIN's throne. RAISIN♂: (Starter, also known as RAISIN CRITZ (which is also the name of his band) and the great Critical-Hit Lord RAISIN, Prince of all Penguins, RAISIN REIGNS, God Emperor RAISIN, RYFUBA's Empoleon that he received as a Piplup from the beginning, The Conquerer like Sauron, named after Grape-kun (R.I.P.), from the sweet adorable cold dead-eyed baby pampered penguin of the team to the noble bratty pompous snobby petty aristocratic egotistical arrogant slightly tyrannical dictator prince that is above it all that he rarely puts up actual effort (he even talks like Freeza) to the traumatized humbled actively training overprotective king on The Path-of-War for his Monarchy thinking he alone bears this burden to the point of training to be incredibly stronger than his subjects to rule with an iron flipper, he struggles to see his current court as weak underlings that require constant protection, or his people/equals, while being haunted by the memories of his previously fallen court the more deaths occur the colder he gets and is respected and worshipped as a God Emperor with the goal of slaying the gods, speaks in Freeza's voice but also in Old English (sometimes he makes a Edward Caster-esque), happy excitable rash brash pyromaniac and owns a cigarette lighter for burning people to the ground, known for RAISIN' HELL, his tremendous gain in experience has made him slightly fatter, his name is another word for Cocain and an alternate reading of "Rei-sen", foil to RYFUBA (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's Future Trunks) similar to DROKUMA, likes raisins Raisin Bran and other Pokétreats like Dank Poffins or other dry food, as a Prinplup he sees RYFUBA as his slave and his teammates as his royal servants, RAISIN is the True Boss/Trainer that sits on his throne having RYFUBA carry the throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw while his teammates guard him (all of them except CLEO do it unconditionally), wears sunglasses spiked cuffs has a collar with an R for RAISIN on it an Emperor's Purple Cape and an electric guitar, also wears Regal Garb and Crown (both with the sigil of House RAISIN) along with white puffs on his head a black mustache and yellow puff covering his crotch (as an Empoleon he has Freeza/Saiyan Battle Armor and a Freeza Spacepod), blows Raspberries to use his Bubble/Bubble Beam attack (declared the "Royal Raspberry" and sometimes by also using his giant Godly Arcanic Bubble Wand/Sceptor/Trident it has the sigil of House RAISIN), holds his Metal Claw like Thanos' Ininite Gauntlet, his Brine is made out of Holy Water saturated in Sodiom Chloride and Salt, shota protagonist, likes CLEO and is at least willing to protect her only when necessary (misinterpretes her love/sacrifice for intense loyalty but highly appreciates it and was inspired (quite tragic), likes telling dark jokes sexual innuendos and doing Stand-Up Routines, really likes the rain since it's good for his metallic skin, likes GAKS who never talks back and does whatever he says, likes to run, scared of DAGÉR because she tried to eat him and dislikes the "Stanger-Danger" Clowns like Clown Lee and Boingo and the "Filthy Peasants" disgust him, makes necklaces out of discarded Pokéballs and treats the necklaces like a trophies, Special Move: Halloween Disappointment, never takes a whiz in bathrooms only outside (Water Sport), likes Contests and visually showing off himself and his Pocket Tree, can't dance since he has no Sense of Rhythm (at least he can make a Jojo Pose), has a Godly Battle Roar (faints when he sees anything too un-magnificent for his eyes), feels off when PING flies off his shoulders, The Ace and The Nuke, KIRXIA is Tsundere towards RAISIN (they both have Metal Blades), adopted FULTON as his son) Type: Water/Steel Item: Quick Claw (that he sucks on for all of his subjects who died) Ability: Torrent Gilly♀: (RYFUBA's Magikarp, Proper Classy Lady, named after the director of the oscar-winning Shape of Water Guillermo del Toro, wants to live up to WANDA's legacy) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim PING♀: (RYFUBA's Crobat, caught as a Zubat, Spy/Royal Enforcer of the guards/Messenger/along with her best friend RIPLEY flies while carrying RYFUBA who is still carrying RAISIN and his throne, has a Cutesy Cat-mouthed face Blue Kawaii Eyes and a Pink Bow, a Swift and Proud Warrior type, name is reference to Mulan and the song "Reflections" since Zubat can see with solar reflections, Mulan's alias while posing as a man was "Fa Ping", and ping happens to be onomatopoeia for the sound produced by a radar, which functions in a manner reminiscent of bat echolocation, and PING having the potential to be like MANCROBAT, sees RAISIN as her True Trainer rather than RYFUBA preferring to perch on RAISIN's Wing, as a Zubat she was blind (and clearly hasn't watched Daredevil, has very skinny bones, provides free Wi-Fi, causally eats babies unless they are cute enough to confuse her since she likes those, wears an outfit identical to Mulan's Fa Ping alter ego, likes POPPI ROXX, Naive, Likes to Fight, Likes Sweet Food, bat-friends with RIPLEY) Type: Poison/Flying Item: Ability: Inner Focus NARKAMA♂: (RYFUBA's Alakazam caught as a Abra, Most Trusted Advisor/Court Magician and Wizard/Fortune Teller/Royal Grand Vizier, has Jafar's beard hat and cape, likes cereal, has 4 Stars on his forehead akin to the Four-Star Dragon Ball, extremely cunning and the most intelligent in Sinnoh his brain is too strong for lung minds to comprehend you can't confound or confine him (he really enjoys long periods of sleep and is sometimes seen wearing a Straw Hat like Luffy from One Piece), his mannerisms are very reminiscent of Jafar, went to Summer Camp and stole an extra spoon (he was spoonin' people and being '''promiscuous' and getting some summer lovin')'' his Psychic attacks melt people's brains out, FULTON's teacher, studies Science Mathematics and Botany, Bold, A Little Quick Tempered, Likes Sour Food) Type: Psychic Item: Mind Plate Ability: Inner Focus POPPI ROXX♀: (RYFUBA's Golem, caught as a Geodude, Royal Guard and Chef, wears an afro from the 60s pink bow and lipstick, hinted to have worked in the PornHub industry, drummer in the royal orchestra with her Magnitude, Christian Rock with Christian Morals and even has a Chirstian Cross, she was confused about her feelings when a girl kissed her it made her feral and question her appearance (potentially becoming a Bisexual and thinking she's part-Lizard), is really in love POPS and the way he works his French tongue, had a fierce French-Kissing make-out session in the rain with POPS (including being licked by him and wrapped with his tongue to get to the center of her, likes PING, communicates with every type of rock including non-sentient breakable rocks that "might" be her brother, distant cousin to Veler, Lax, Somewhat Vain, Likes Sour Food) Type: Rock/Ground Ability: Sturdy FULTON♂: (RYFUBA's Togepi, received the Togepi Egg from Cynthia, Our baby prince boy, RAISIN and CLEO's adopted son, has Hammerspace in his egg/shell for items including the Battleship FULTON, Full of Curiosity, hates scary things like PICO and KIRXIA, likes hanging out with DOINK, likes tents camping and sleep overs, thinks girls have cooties though he likes to get milk straight from the girl's "teat"... he needs some milk, NARKAMA's student) Type: Normal Ability: Serene Grace KIIRAN♀: (RYFUBA's Meditite, named after Kirran, Regal Fortune Teller, meditates and utilizes Ki, wears Kirran's long black hair T-Shirt and glasses, likes giant robot mechs) Type: Fighting/Psychic GONGIDO: (RYFUBA's Bronzor, RAISIN'S plate that he eats off of) Type: Steel/Psychic Ability: RIPLEY♀: (also known as ELLEN RIPLEY, RYFUBA's Gliscor, caught as a Gligar, RAISIN's Royal Face-Hugger/Protector, Regal Ninja Girl Assassin/Treasure Hunter/along with her best friend PING flies while carrying RYFUBA who is still carrying RAISIN and his throne, wears a blanket, likes gliding but clumsily lands on people's faces on accident, likes the dark, her Energetic Goofball and Charismatic Life of the Party (says "AYEEEE") character is the total opposite to KIRXIA's Edge-Lord, has an assassin rivalry with KIRIXA, Brave (yet easily spooked), Somewhat Stubborn, Likes Spicy Food, bat-friends with PING) Type: Ground/Flying Ability: Sand Veil DOINK♂: (also known as BOINK, RYFUBA's Budew, Royal Court Jester/Clown, likes hanging out with FULTON, likes tents camping and sleep overs) Type: Grass/Poison Ability: Poison Point VAPOREON♂: (RYFUBA's Eevee, received from Bebe) Type: Normal Ability: BIG PET'L♀: (RYFUBA's Roselia, The Rapper for RAISIN's entertainment (she helps JORDAN with those turn-tables), wears Four-Star Dragon Ball headphones, she's called BIG PEDAL because of Big Pharma and Big Globe (she owns all the pedals making her the Royal Secretary of Treasury), wears sunglasses and a golden necklace with letters BP on them for that bling, might be related to Lil' Petti) Type: Grass/Poison Ability: UNIHORN♂: (RYFUBA's Goldeen, Royal Paladin) Type: Water Ability: GRINDANGO♂: (also known as GRINFANDANGO, RYFUBA's Gastly) Type: Ghost/Poison Ability: KIRXIA♀: (RYFUBA's Scyther, Teenage Edge-Lord that goes through Mood Swings (Weird and Kinky) but she is all for justice, Tsundere, Ball-Buster, has Long Spiky Cherry Red Hair that covers her Left Eye, wears Tech Glasses like Artificial Human #21 or Karin from Naruto and a Black Scarf (that she'll sometimes use to hide her face) or a Black Trenchcoat/Hoddie/Cloak, has a scar across her chest and open space in her flesh to wear shackles, Regal Executioner/Reaper/Assassin/Knight (cause she kills ya (via heading) or cures ya), Tsundere towards RAISIN (they both have Metal Blades), likes to see the blood of her enemies and her blades have the words DEATH and PAIN and are covered in blood (but does NOT like the taste of blood), her wings and blades are different colors, can change her eyes from Serious to Kawaii (and vice a versa), despises being captured and all the other Party Members the only thing she likes about her capture is the name she was given, her Edge-Lord character is the total opposite to RIPLEY's Energetic Goofball and Charismatic Life of the Party (who says "AYEEEE"), has an assassin rivalry with RIPLEY, Bashful, Proud of her power, Happily eats anything) Type: Bug/Flying Item: Ability: Technician POPS♂: (RYFUBA's Lickitung, has a French Accent, Regal Stamp Licker for putting on letters, is really in love with POPPI ROXX, had a fierce French-Kissing make-out session in the rain with POPPI ROXX (including licking her and wrapping her with his tongue to get to the center of her, likes Tootsie Pops) Type: Normal Ability: HARD R♂: (RYFUBA's R Unown, his episode debut was Rated R, swears frequently) Type: Psychic Ability: Levitate TANK♂: (nicknamed TANK HILL, RYFUBA's Rhyhorn, the Royal Tank that also tills the fields around the Castle/Courtyard/Throne and House RAISIN, wears Hank Hill's hair glasses (along with his shirt pants and watch) and sells Propane and Propane Accessories, speaks in the Third-Person, dumb as bricks like Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy) Type: Ground/Rock DIGOPOTUMS♂: (RYFUBA's Hippopotas, Regal Soiler that provides sand but also fresh soil for the gardens in the Castle Courtyard) Type: Ground Ability: Sand Stream MILLIE/hr♀: (RYFUBA's Buizel, Royal Motor Boat) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim TOOTSEY♀: (RYFUBA's Hoothoot, a duo with POPS) Type: Normal/Flying BIBURIAL♀: (RYFUBA's Bibarel, Royal Grave Digger) Type: Normal/Water STING♂: (RYFUBA's Wooper, Next Generation after RIC FLAIR "WOOO") 'Will Remain Imprisoned' PICO♀: (RYFUBA'S Beautifly, illegally caught as Wurmple, Priestess, False Prophet, Leader of the PICO Collective, wears a Priestess hat and robes, talks like 1st Form Cell, Pico devours all foes she fights with her Bug Bite then they become harvested and absorbed into her, they become a part of the Pico Collective, once she was banished, things took a grim turn for RYFUBA's team from breezing past two gyms unscathed to losing five members within the span of three episodes people even speculated that Pico had cursed RYFUBA's team out of spite for being boxed) Type: Bug/Flying Ability: Swarm 'Salute to the Fallen Slaves' CLEO♀: (RYFUBA's Shinx, named after Cleopatra since she's seemingly based off a lynx a sphinx and a lion, a noble and royal Shinx, proud of her fine pelt, wears Cleopatra's hair attire and make-up, wears wool socks to use rub and Charge/conduct static electricity, a Sassy Cat-Girl that is full of herself, Valley Girl, Yandere yet also the innocent baby of the team, really loves RAISIN and wants to be his princess/queen/empress, hates girls even if they so much as look at RAISIN, calls the other girls "batches/betches", apart from being obsessed with RAISIN she also desperately seeks approval from RYFUBA, leader of the CLEO Force (a sub-group of the Grapes of Wrath), Adopted Mother of FULTON, hinted to have reincarnated into Cleocatra from the Natural Wonders Cartoon show) Type: Electric Ability: Rivalry GAKS♂: (RYFUBA's Shellos, Former Royal Executioner of the royal guards, member of the CLEO Force, never talks back and does whatever RAISIN says (he does make weird faces and strange noises though)) Type: Water Ability: DAGÉR♀: (RYFUBA's Bidoof, beautiful femme fatale, a Little Lady Beaverly Hills Plump Mouse, tall muscular body builder in a string black bikini Ms. Poké Olympia, sometimes wears a trench coat a tie and a bent fedora making her look like a secret agent, smokes a cigar, seeks justice for all of the Bidoof discrimination and mockery... until she was mind-wiped by the Pokéball, has a French accent, Sassy attitude, a rapper, Ball-Buster tried to eat RAISIN, member of the CLEO Force) Type: Normal TRAKTORR♂: (RYFUBA's Staravia that he caught as a Starly, RAISIN's bird rival and now his royal assassin/the Lancer (unconditionally), part of a Metal Band (his first song is John Deer but it has a "q" in it), name is a reference to non-avian raptors, wears Metal Band black hair attire including a POPPI ROXX shirt spiked cuffs a chain wallet and a Metal Guitar similar to Roman Reigns, Southern Accent, wears a Green Redneck Tractor Hat with the word "John Deer" on it (look at his Tractor Hat), owns a tractor, mows down everything in his path, member of the CLEO Force) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Intimidate THE GIBLER♂: RYFUBA's Gible, RAISIN's pet and cannibal, wears a Star Trek uniform) Type: Dragon/Ground Ability: Sand Veil PUNCHINILU♂: (RYFUBA's Machop, Royal Troop/Grunt/Soldier/Knight, wears a red hat purple jacket and red and white striped socks and shoes, member of the CLEO Force) Type: Fighting Ability: No Guard JORDAN♀: (also known as AIR JORDAN, RYFUBA's Buneary, named after Michael Jordan, She Just Can't Wait To Be Queen, Goofy Ditzy Kultzy Clumsy Playboy Bunny-Lady, acts as the Royal Maid, Cheerleader, and Therapist, Pacifist, likes Basketball, likes music and playing with turn-tables with BIG PET'L, wears a tank top shorts and headphones, likes the song Everyone do the Hop, don't ever call her "DOLL" or "HARE JORDAN", Ghostbuster, Quiet and Tsundere not really wanting to be friends with most people and only slightly liked RYFUBA, said to have sexy feet, she projects her foot that hurts you (Jump Kick), she sleeps for a very long time even when she's getting her brain torn out as she does, Capable of taking hits yet she was self-destructive insincere and insecure about herself, she was driven to suicide and died from hurting herself as a result of confusion, the deaths of her friends weighed on her so heavily so she did the only thing she could to make the images go away, Likes Dry Food, dislikes being considered weak) Type: Normal Ability: Klutz Moveset: Jump Kick, Cut, Foresight, Quick Attack Quotes "I SERIOUSLY LOVE POKEMON! I PROMISE!!!" '- A wailing RYFUBA after he gets pinned down by Professor Rowan's suplex wringing his arm, twisting him into an axe-handle.'' CLEO: in blood "Did I do good, dad?" RYFUBA: resigned "Mother fucker... eyes JESUS... I don't even want to be here today. The fucking professor wouldn't accept no for a goddamn answer. I wanna be at home playing my Wii! I got this Wii for my birthday, and I can't even use it, I've gotta go on the road." '- RYFUBA after CLEO kills a Psyduck.'' "Can you fix my stupid cat? She's not doing anything Cleo up by the tail she just lies there." '- RYFUBA getting an injured CLEO to Nurse Joy at the Poké Center.'' "ONWARD MEN!!" '- RAISIN taking charge of the whole team.'' RAISIN: "TRAKTORR, give the command." TRAKTORR: "PUNCHINILU, give the command." PUNCHINILU: "DAGÉR, give the command." DAGÉR: "Get 'em." '- RAISIN giving his servants orders to obey.'' ''"Murder them. They don't belong here! I am the sole Water-Type! You '''dare even consider another!? She's a WEASEL! Disgusting, away with her. Please fluff the Royal Tuft." '- RAISIN declaring himself as the sole Water-Type.' RAISIN: ''"You have failed me, therefore you must be put to death. RYFUBA, put them in the vice. RYFUBA: "But, but RAISIN, they tried their best, it was an honest effort!" RAISIN: "Put them in the vice or I will have PUNCHINILU put you in the vice." RYFUBA: "It was a Critical-Hit they couldn't done any-" RYFUBA: "GAKS. Pull the lever." '- RAISIN executing the servants that dishonor/fail him.'' "What do you get when you cross me? Beheaded!" '- RAISIN telling his dark humor.'' "IT IS THE RULE OF THE LAND THAT ALL NEW BABIES MUST BE DESTROYED!!" '- RAISIN decreeing that all newborn baby Piplups and other newborns must be destroyed so he can protect his rights to his empire.'' RAISIN: "Well we did it. Well done RYFUBA. Of course, I had to save the day again. Ah well, off we go." RYFUBA: "...Damn Prince." RAISIN: "What did you just say?" RYFUBA: "Do you realize what just happened?!" RAISIN: "Sure. My court failed me and now they can recover and think ab-" RYFUBA: "They're dead." RAISIN: "...Excuse me?" RYFUBA: "ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD RAISIN! Dammit... I wasn't supposed to feel anything for them... I didn't even want to go on this adventure. I just wanted to stay home and play video games on my Wii..." RAISIN:"...Wait...So...TRAKTORR...GAKS...PUNCHINILU...even CLEO... they're all...?" RYFUBA: "They all fell so you can live on and continue your reign. Just be goddamn thankful." '- RAISIN after the Skuntank Incident was broken and started to have a realization and Heel-Face Turn as the traumatized RYFUBA fills him in explaining why his court fell, now RAISIN takes the effort to become a more active, braver, and humbled King.'' RAISIN: "It's a terrible day for rain..." RYFUBA: "What do you mean? It's not raining." RAISIN: "Yes. It is." '- RAISIN having his wake up call, gaining more humility and showing his inner poet as he mourns for his people of his Royal Court who have been killed, turning him into more of a benevolent king.'' RYFUBA: "I just want to go home and play my Wii." RAISIN: "I jUsT wAnT tO gO hOmE aNd PlAy My WiI." RYFUBA: "...I hate you." RAISIN: "SAVE IT FOR OUR JOURNEY OF SELF-DISCOVERY!!!" '- RAISIN mocking RYFUBA telling him to continue onward so RAISIN can find out why he is chosen to be more of a benevolent emperor.'' "If you wanna take my team down, you'll have to get through Mii first." '- RYFUBA defending his team his own way and making a bad pun.'' RAISIN: "Yes?" smacks him "Oh my fucking god. Is this- is this just a game to you? Do you just try to do this? Your entire race!" getting a rock thrown in his face by a Geodude RAISIN: with anger "I'm very sick of coming in and just getting shit thrown at me. This is not our agreement, RYFUBA. You should go in there and get shit thrown at you then I will do damage." '- RAISIN getting attacked everytime he gets sent out.'' "We regret to inform you that Boingo was gunned down by police outside the Game Corner. Thankfully, RYFUBA survived Boingo's assault with only a few minor scrapes." '- Some reporters claiming that Boingo was gunned down by the police... however others have claimed that Boingo is still alive and will return when the time comes.'' Who calls forth the emperor? Drown nave in my Raspberry River." '- RAISIN defeating oppoents with his Royal Raspberry whileusing his Bubble Wand/Sceptor/Trident.'' Trivia *RYFUBA's name (aside from sounding like he is from a foreign region of many dialects) sounds very similar to the Mafuba technique from Dragon Ball, which involves the same actions he performs to capture other Pokémon and shouting "RYFUBA!!!!" (it has also been pointed out by fans that his name could roughly translate to "Dragon Containment Wave"). *RYFUBA's Light-Blue hair and eyes are inspired by his mom Johanna's blue hair and eyes, as well as the color scheme of his Piplup partner RAISIN. **May 4th is RAISIN Day. May the Fourth be with you as Emperor RAISIN says (he has delivered the 100th Critical-Hit after all). Darth RYFUBA and his Wii Remote Light-Saber will smite thee. Also keep an eye out for Tie-Fighter FULTON. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball on RYFUBA's hat besides referencing Team Four Star also references his name since part of "RYFUBA" means "Dragon", additionally the Four-Star Ball represents him being from Generation 4 and being the 4th Pokemon NUZLOCKE male protagonist. *RYFUBA and LAKIGR are the only NUZLOCKE Protagonists that have the Four-Star Balls on their hats. **Additionally they are the only ones to start their Pokemon Journeys at 10 years of age. *RYFUBA is the third TFS NUZLOCKE protagonist to have been shown time-traveling with TANTOR being the first and Maqubi being the second (chronologically first). *In hindsight, RYFUBA's Starter (RAISIN) and LAKIGR's Starter (STRIKER) would fit each other perfectly. **RAISIN's pyromaniac, tyrannical, prideful, noble, and pompous character fits with the honorable, tactical, ruthless, sadistic, monster LAKIGR became. ***Similarly, STRIKER would bond with the more silent and laid-back RYFUBA who he himself has connections to dragons like STRIKER via his name/catching method ("RYFUBA!!!") which roughly translates to "Dragon Containment Wave". *Bird Keeper Alexandra was coming onto RYFUBA after he defeats her saying she is going to "peck" him for that. **Then the French/Borat talking Fantina came onto him as well however RYFUBA himself seems to like her, both of them being Contest Performers/Dancers is likely one reasons he does (aside from RYFUBA finding her French accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and capable of being understood), it does help that they both have a somewhat limited understanding of the new places they go to as well as being descendants of people from foreign lands. As for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's "OH! HO! HO! HO!", and RYFUBA is also a Hair Fetishist... *RYFUBA secretly wanted two Roselias because they remind him of his favorite dance, the Salsa (plus he has a Hispanic heritage), since it's elegant, full of energy, and involved roses... he can't let RAISIN know... or else he'll become his Courtroom Dancing Slave. *RYFUBA is similar to Larenti in that they both wear a blue/red/black/yellow color scheme, their Starters (RAISIN and Sito) are birds, they have similar personality traits like their fondness for their Nintendo Consoles (Wii and Wii U), Moomoo Milk, and they have butterfly Pokemon that eat/absorb others Pokemon (PICO and Tinkerbell) for their harvests. *He is similar to Maqubi in the way they both gained their names by each Grant, Lani, and Kirran choosing a syllable and combining them into a single word. **Both start out with Water-Type Starters (somewhat interested in Bands: RAISIN's Metal and SKIDDS' Rock) that initially attract Female Pokemon (however SKIDDS became a full-on Harem Leader whereas RAISIN realizing his Royal Destiny established his Regal Kingdom of servants/slaves). ***They also (to some degree in Maqubi's case) have connections to dragons via RYFUBA's name and Four-Star Ball hat/COTTON JIM's Dragon Dance. ****JORDAN's epic bout happened on episode 39 as did 4204206969's (except 4204206969 lived). Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Four Star Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:LAKIGR Family